


Just One More

by cathcer1984



Series: Tumblr Fic [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Drug Addict Derek Hale, Drug Addiction, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, M/M, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Derek's a drug addict that Stiles loves to breaking point.





	Just One More

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [tumblr gifset](https://danielsharman.co.vu/post/66607138554/sterek-au-after-derek-lost-his-sister-laura-he)
> 
> I am not a drug addict, and I haven't loved a drug addict so I don't know what I'm on about here. 
> 
> Don't own Teen Wolf.

When they first met Derek was pale, not as bulky as his broad shoulders suggested he should have been and his stubble was due to a lack of self-care rather than being artfully styled. Still, Stiles thought he was the most beautiful man in the world. 

They’d been fucking and sort-of dating for three months before Stiles saw Derek inject himself. “It’s insulin.” Derek had said intensely, shoulders relaxing as he drew in a deep breath. 

_It’s just insulin,_ Stiles lied to himself as he saw the high physically take hold of Derek’s body. 

After that Derek didn’t seem to use as much, he didn’t seem to be withdrawing and Stiles forced himself to ignore the signs that Derek was no longer a social-drug user but now an addict. 

And he did really well for six more months. Six months of beautiful Derek, and his intoxicating kisses and gentle hands. Derek had practically moved in with Stiles and Stiles had never asked why or how that happened. 

They lived together and fucked together and Stiles loved Derek, he loved him as much as could. He overlooked Derek’s faults and loved him anyway until…

It was a Wednesday. 

Derek had been frantic since the weekend. He needed a hit and Stiles, Stiles couldn’t pretend anymore. He knew the signs, he’d seen enough of his dad’s warning videos and pamphlets and he’d seen the drug addicts in the holdings cells. 

For the first time in almost a year Stiles saw Derek as an addict, not the man he loved but a man who needed his next hit more than he needed oxygen. 

Calmly Stiles had packed his bags, starting when Derek had snuck out in the middle of the night to find his fix. He put his bags in his jeep and waited inside for Derek to come home, he did eventually. 

Derek saw Stiles awake and he smiled, “Morning baby, it’s early, you should go back to bed.” 

“I’m not going to stay here and watch you kill yourself.” Stiles’ voice was soft, his eyes burning with unshed tears. 

It took Derek seconds to stride across the floor and push his face into Stiles’. He pressed his lips to Stiles’ jaw. “Don’t leave me.”

Stiles stared at Derek’s bare chest, at the fabric and needle in his hand. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to.

“Please, just… just one more hit and I’ll stop.” 

“I wish I could believe that.” 

Stiles’ heart was breaking but when Derek moved away and used his mouth and one hand to tie the fabric around his arm to push out his veins… Stiles knew he was making the right choice. 

“Fine. I don’t need you anyway.” Derek bit out, his face resigned as if he had expected this. As if he knew Stiles would leave him.

“I - The apartment’s paid for for another two months.” Stiles stood on the threshold, having a million things he wanted Derek to know without having a way to say them.

“Whatever.” Derek snarled.

“I love you.” Stiles took one last look at Derek before he left, closing the door firmly behind him. 

***

After a year of travelling and taking his pictures for National Geographic Stiles made his way back to his hometown of Beacon Hills. He thought of Derek occasionally and wondered how he was doing but he never dwelled because the chances that Derek was dead were higher than him being alive. 

The town still looked the same, not much ever changed. Stiles watched as the town’s landmarks came and went from the back of the cab as they went to the Sheriff’s Station. Stiles’ first stop was his to see his dad, then he’d visit Scott, Kira and their twins. 

When the car pulled up Stiles paid the driver, pulled his bags out the boot and slowly made his way inside.

“Stiles?” 

Closing his eyes, to give him time to prepare himself, Stiles knew that voice. That was Derek’s voice. When he opened his eyes Derek was standing in front of him looking better than Stiles had ever seen him. 

“I- Derek?” 

With a sheepish smile Derek nodded. “Yeah. Hi.”

Stiles allowed himself to take it all in. Derek had a fuller beard, his cheeks had a healthy glow and his body size fit his broad shoulders. “Deputy Hale.” Stiles couldn’t believe it. 

“Yeah.” Derek said again, a little breathlessly. “I got clean.” 

“Derek, I’m so proud of you.” Stiles’ eyes burned with tears. 

“Your dad helped.” Derek nodded his head once and frowned. He took a step closer to Stiles, giving them the illusion of privacy, Stiles knew Mary on the desk was listening to every word. “After you left I tried to continue, I tried not to care but I did. Care. I mean, I cared that you left. I knew _why_ you left but I lied to myself. Then I got kicked out of the apartment when the rent ran out and I had nowhere to go. 

“It was selfish coming here. I know it was.” Derek shrugged helplessly. “But I wanted to see you, and I got your dad instead.” 

“Derek-” Stiles started to speak but he was interrupted.

“I got clean.” Derek said firmly. Then again in a softer tone. “I got clean. I wanted to be someone worthy. And I realised that I could help people like me. People who’ve been through so much shit the only way out is to numb everything with drugs, or sex or alcohol.”

Stiles jerked forward pulling Derek into a tight hug. He felt Derek’s shoulders slump as he relaxed into Stiles’ embrace. 

“I love you,” Derek whispered into Stiles ear. “I never stopped and I know I never showed it but I want to-” he never finished because Stiles pressed their lips together in wet and clumsy kiss.

“I’m not afraid to arrest you for public indecency son!” 

Pulling away from Derek’s smiling face, Stiles couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and giving him another kiss before he turned to see his dad standing at the entrance to the bullpen, beaming.

“I finish at four,” Derek said shyly. “If you want to catch up or-”

Unable to stop his grin Stiles cut Derek off with-- “It’s a date, Deputy Derek.”

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on Tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com)


End file.
